Weekend Playmate
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Hermione has always had a thing for Harry Potter, so how could she not take her chance to ask Draco if he minded? [Rated: MA. Polyamorious/Threesome. Draharmony. Daddy!kink]


**A/N** : This was a prompt that I fell in love with. Well, tbh the prompt was Hermione/Draco/Harry after a break-up. And I _always_ write Drarry and have been itchy for a story to throw my kink into. So, we have come full circle - muh dudes. Anyway, enjoy! Oh I'm also not sure what the ship tag is, someone on tumblr told me it was Dramionarry? I thought maybe Draharmony made sense. Idk. The tag/name lemme know if you know! ~kiz (I also wanted to give a shoutout.. I got a new beta I am sooo looking forward to working with! They haven't been on this one, this is my last story beta'd by Tiffy. So anyway! I am super stoked to start working with Jamie! :))

 **Warnings** : Daddy/little kink (Daddy!Draco, little!Harry), threesome

HermionexDracoxHarry. You guessed it! I don't own Harry Potter anything!

* * *

 **"You wa** nt to do what?" Draco asked the brunette sitting across from him, they were grabbing a coffee while on lunch break at the near by cafe, some reason Hermione had forgiven the man and he had made fast friends with her after school ended. They ended up close, closer than Harry and her had even been in school and now three years later she was confident enough in their friendship that she could safely sit across from him at a cafe and ask him the question she just did. "Hermione Jean Granger," the blonde smirked, "I had no idea."

"Draco," she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, "yes or no?"

"Demanding."

"As always," she shook her head and sat the cup down, giving him a serious look, "just a one time thing, just once. I want to know what it feels like, I guess? I don't know, it's been so long."

"You and Weasel just broke up..." He started, staring at her seriously. That wasn't the real issue if he was honest, the real issue was sharing Harry. He didn't want to share Harry. Harry had been all his and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Will you think about it?" She asked, and glanced at him through her lashes, "I... you're usually so open, what is it you're scared of?"

"I'm not scared," Draco shook his head, "though I'm not sure how Harry would feel about it."

"I know," she laughed softly, "and you?"

Draco studied her closely and shifted in his chair leaning closer to her after a moment, "I'm a little rough, Harry and I don't really..."

"How extreme?" Draco chuckled softly, and glanced around to make sure no one else was listening but Hermione spoke again before he could, "like is he beaten or flogged or tied up like a pig or something?"

"Like a pig?" Draco pulled a face of disgust and leaned back, "he likes whips, yes, and sometimes I do tie him up but it is safe he only has to mutter one word and all of it goes away. Harry has a different approach to sex, is all." He didn't want to tell her the kink, at all. It was his secret.

"Harry Potter..." she muttered with a small smile, "well, you won't be doing that to me," she started, "but, just talk it over with him, huh? Just one night, I need something."

Draco smirked, "I got a few single friends, Hermione, you don't have to crawl into our bed."

"I don't really want one of the friends, Draco," she shrugged, "I could go meet someone, but I want to feel something Draco."

"What are you looking to feel?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "needed, I guess, or touched. Or wanted, or loved."

"One time hookup with your two best friends and you think you'll feel that?"

"I feel that every time the three of us are together," she answered, "I feel it right now.. just think about it, please?"

"I'll talk with Harry."

"I won't bring it up anymore," she added, "it'll just be y'know, if you guys want."

* * *

 **"Hey b** aby," Harry grinned at his boyfriend crawling into his lap the moment Draco laid his book down, and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hi Harry," Draco answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was lunch with 'Mione? How is she taking the break up?"

"Good," the blonde chuckled, "quite good." He shifted so Harry was leaning against the arm of the chair and their eyes were locked, "actually she is doing so well she is trying to uhm... go out with us."

"Like a double?" Harry asked, his face lighting up, "did you suggest Blaise?"

"No," Draco shook his head, "not like that, mo-."

"I think it's a good idea," Harry spoke over him, "I love Ron, y'know, but they weren't good for each other."

"Harry..." Draco said his name slowly gathering his attention, "what would you say about us taking her out?"

"I know, with who?"

"Just us."

"Oh.. I thought you said she wanted to move on?"

Draco smiled, "listen to me." He leaned forward and put his lips over Harry's ear, " _we_ take her out. On a date. The three of us." Harry pulled back and studied Draco in question watching as he continued talking, "and it'll be romantic, and we'll drink wine and at the end of the night we'll bring her home. Here, with us."

"Draco?"

"I think she is feeling under appreciated, Harry, as much as you like Weasel he wasn't really the greatest boyfriend, was he?"

"Well no, but..."

"..So what if we show her how she should be treated?"

"You don't think Blaise could do that for her?"

Draco chuckled quietly, "I think he could, and he would but I also think we could do it better."

"Is this you trying to tell me you want to... break up?" Harry whispered, his face falling at the thought.

"You don't get off that easily." Draco smoothed his hair, "tell me your thoughts on the matter, hm? I mean about us with another person."

"I think I would rather that other person be a guy, for one," Harry answered and Draco's eyes flashed to Harry with a small glare.

"That will never happen Potter," he snapped and reached between his legs giving the bottom of his ass a smack, "that's all mine."

"Well..." Harry smiled, "uhm, it's _Hermione.._ what if she doesn't like what we do?"

"That's true," Draco nodded, "I don't know, maybe you could talk to her? Ask her out, with the both of us."

"Y-you don't want to?"

"Can't handle such a simple task, Potter?"

Harry blushed and looked away, "w-would you uhm be touching her Draco?"

"Would that be a problem?"

Harry thought it over as he looked away, he had thought about it sometimes. About asking if they could have another person with them just every now and them but he was always too scared to bring it up and now that it was an option - so to speak, _if_ _Hermione said yes._ It was like he could finally voice his opinion on it. When he had thought about it, it always revolved around Draco taking another _guy_ over their bed, and Harry watching. Or Harry being forced between the two of them and them using him until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Potter?"

"N-no," he answered quickly, "it wouldn't be a problem, I think I would like to watch that actually."

"Would you?" Harry nodded slowly, his face red, "would you be wanting to touch her?"

Harry generally wasn't give much freedom, his own request, he liked when his hands were tied behind his back or his arms were stretched and tied to the bed post, "what do you mean exactly?"

Draco slid his hands over Harry's thigh and cupped him between his legs, "do you think, Harry, you would want to bury this deep inside of her and fuck her?"

Harry rutted against Draco's hand with flushed cheeks, "I don't know, actually... I uh..?"

"Oh, that's right," Draco whispered nipping his ear lobe, "you've never fucked _anything_ in your life, hm?"

"No."

"What if I want to watch _you_...?"

Harry giggled quietly, he was easily slipping into his submissive mind set and falling right into it. Rather it was the way Draco was talking, or just the way Harry was feeling after a stressful day he was quickly becoming more shy and hidden and less of a confident smart ass. It always shocked Draco how quick the switch could flip for his boyfriend, but he loved it.

Draco gave him a hard kiss, "Harry, tomorrow I want you to ask Hermione out to dinner, at work, okay?"

"At work?" He gasped, his eyes closed as he rotated his hips up against Draco's hand.

"At work, you will ask her," Draco spoke softly, "you will ask her if she'd like to join _us_ to dinner on Friday."

"O-okay," Harry answered with a shudder his hands wrapped around Draco's wrist and directed his hand to move against his constrained jeans.

"Harry," Draco said his name slowly, seriously and gathered his attention again. The man on his lap opened his eyes quickly and they met, "what is today?"

"Tuesday."

"No cumming until Friday," Draco said after a second, "I think three nights will be enough."

"Three nights?!" Harry practically yelled and Draco gave him a hard look, "Draco that is so long!"

 _Switch still not completely flipped,_ Draco thought with a small smile, "three nights is not that long, shall I make it a Saturday dinner?"

Harry's eyes grew wide, "why can't _we_ do anything?"

"Because I don't want you to disappoint her, Harry," Draco whispered against his ear, flicking his tongue out and dragging it along the outside of his ear, "or me."

"I won't! I promise."

"I don't know," Draco looked at him carefully, "don't you want to show Hermione just how excited you are to please her, Harry?"

"Of course, Draco, bu-."

The blonde shook his head cutting him off, "then you will be a good boy and wait until Friday night."

"D-Draco."

Draco looked at him curiously, waiting, he was wondering if this was going to be Harry's limit. He had been striving for that limit for years but had yet to meet it and part of him was a little upset at the thought. He thought it would last longer, and couldn't believe it was something so small. Draco had done worse things to Harry over the years.

"... what if I cum quick because i-it'll be so long?"

Draco smirked, "you wouldn't embarrass me like that, would you babyboy?"

Harry shook his head quickly, all his earlier embarrassment gone the moment Draco called him that and he sighed right against Draco's chest, "no Daddy."

"Then I think you can show me just how much of a big boy you can be, hm?"

"Yes," Harry nodded seriously.

"Good," Draco gave him a kiss, "now what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Asking Hermione out, on a date with the both of us for Friday night."

"I'll be so proud of you, Harry," Draco whispered, "give me a kiss." Harry smiled widely and did just that.

* * *

 **The fir** st thing Draco did as soon as he sent Harry to shower was write Hermione an owl, one that stated it'd be best if she didn't mention they had talked about this before hand and that Harry would be asking her out tomorrow for Friday night.

He wasn't worried about the fact they'd be integrating another perosn in general, he had been with two others at once, he was worried how Harry would do. And rather Hermione would freak out the moment Harry uttered the word Daddy, he wanted to keep it to himself but he wasn't about to censor his Harry. And, just how Harry would handle it, nothing about the mechanics of sex but he was a bit concerned Harry would be different. He wasn't sure if his sweet, submissive, little would lose himself completely with another person or at least with the other person being Hermione Granger.

But, it was too late now. The first thing he woke to was an owl from Hermione stating she was excited, and she wouldn't let the secret slip.

 **Harry ed** ged towards Hermione standing behind her chair and leaned down, his chest pressed against her shoulder, "'Mione," he started, feeling her jump before looking over her shoulder, "I was wondering if you were busy this Friday?"

"Friday?" She asked and moved over in her chair slightly, her face was a little flushed from his tight chest being rubbed against her shoulder, "I don't think so, other than work of course, why?"

Harry moved to lean against her desk, crossing his arms to his chest, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date?"

"A date? With who?"

"Well, me."

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him in shock, she had no worry she wouldn't be able to keep the secret but the way this was going was making her nervous.

"I'm not sure how you would feel," he started and edged closer to his friend, "so if I make you uncomfortable with this suggestion please let me know, but I was wondering if Draco and I could take you out?"

"Oh...?"

"And not like a friend date but, I mean romantically?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise at the question, "well I'm sure it wouldn't be much different than a friend date?"

Harry's brow furrowed and he rubbed the back of his neck looking around, "well, Hermione, we would like to take you home afterwards, to our place."

"Oh..." She blinked a few times and stepped back, "well, uh."

"Give it a few minutes, y'know," he suggested, "I know it might be a shock or like I said make you uncomfortable but uh, it's something we talked about and what to share with you."

Hermione nodded, "yeah, just let me think about it." Harry gave a slow nod and stepped away from the desk leaving her to think things over, feeling a little embarrassed and honestly wishing he wouldn't had, had to do that in the middle of work but what could be done? _Daddy said,_ he thought quietly, he always had to be in control and top dog and cool, calm, collected at work so at home it was nice to not have to be. At home he was just Harry, he was Draco's and he was cuddled and coddled and it was perfect.

He couldn't help but think how excited he was growing to even have this chance though a small part of him a little scared about the fact he would have to hold back his true self in front of Hermione should she say yes.

* * *

 **Draco pu** lled the door to the restaurant open ushering Harry through who had his hand wrapped around his own, "we should have picked her up," Harry said softly once they were through the door.

Draco chuckled, "she's right there babe," he pointed across the restaurant to Hermione who was sitting at a small round table, "are you nervous?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked and tilted his head back with a shoulder roll, "I'm fine," he shot a wink at Draco and hurried over to the girl. Draco stared at Harry in shock, the last time the man had acted that way with him was their first date, after that they fell into their relationship almost immediately.

Harry expressed his interest, Draco ate it up. This was his biggest fear, right then and there Harry being different. He knew the man was going to have done that and he wished he hadn't.

"'Mione," Harry greeted her, bending to kiss her cheek before taking a seat, "sorry about being a little late, Draco was doing his hair."

Draco rolled his eyes, kissing her other cheek, "or Harry was too busy looking for his matching sock rather than getting a new pair."

Hermione chuckled, shaking her head, "it's no problem," she answered quietly, "I've only just gotten here myself."

The three fell into conversation and like Hermione had said at the office to Harry, it wasn't much different than a friend date, than the many times she had gone out with them before. Though the change was quickly approaching, Draco had excused himself to pay for dinner leaving Hermione and Harry both at the table.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, glancing across the table to Harry.

"I don't know," he admitted and reached out taking her hand, "I'm a little nervous you might not hangout with us anymore, afterwards."

She scoffed, "that's nonsense," giving his hand a squeeze she smiled, "I've always had a crush on you, Harry, I'm a little nervous about _that_ fact."

"On me...?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, "but it was painfully obvious how into Malfoy you were, it worked out better as friends."

"Were you shocked when I uh... y'know, made the offer?"

"A little," she nodded, "but pleased. Draco's attractive too, obviously, I feel like a princess."

Harry laughed quietly and brought her hand to his lips, "Hermione have you ever thought of... threesomes before this?"

"Why, have you?"

"A few times," he admitted, "though I've never thought about how they start, I think that is the most nerve wrecking thing for me. Starting it."

"Why? It'd just be like normal except, someone else is there."

Harry blushed and glanced away his eyes falling on Draco who was standing at the table edge with a small smile, "uh.. right!" He exclaimed dropping the conversation and her hand before standing. "Come along you two," he instructed as Harry pulled her chair out, and took both of their hands in his own.

 **Once ho** me the three took their time, Hermione was stepping out of her heels and Harry had run to the kitchen getting wine glasses, Draco was shutting the door, "he's different." He said quietly, "you're gonna have to give us a second to get him comfortable or I don't think any of us will have fun."

Hermione smiled softly, "there's something more isn't there then what you told me?"

Draco smirked and stepped closer, he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up towards him, "wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would I, Hermione?"

"Well," she chuckled, "if it gets too much, you let me know?"

"He'll always be my first priority, Granger, don't think other wise."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I wouldn't want to."

"Harry, love," Draco glanced over at his boyfriend who was staring at the two with two wine glasses in his hands awkwardly, "why don't you get comfortable?" He purred softly, "you're tense and I don't like it."

Hermione could feel the change the moment Draco looked at Harry, it was almost like he stood taller and spoke deeper.

She watched Harry nod quietly and move around the couch, he sat the drinks on the coffee table and then he sat himself on the couch, "o-okay?"

"Are you comfortable?" Draco asked without looking at him he was taking his own shoes off now and then his jacket was being stripped before hung up all the while Hermione was glancing between the two. Harry watched Draco like a he was the most precious person in the world, and Draco stood before him as if he was.

"Yes."

"Yes...?" Harry glanced down, finally breaking his contact, Hermione felt Draco grab her chin and direct her attention back to him, "close." He whispered with a smile, and then leaned forward to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her hands to his shoulders as the two kissed. Harry watched in awe, he couldn't remember the last time he touched Draco like that.

It wasn't allowed.

It easily could be if Harry only muttered the word, but Harry didn't want to. He swallowed roughly, his hands in fist against his knees as he watched Draco press himself against his best friend, it was more erotic than he thought it would have been. He was already hard beneath his jeans but he didn't dare to take them off, instead he stayed still and watched them. Hermione and Draco were close and then suddenly she was backed against the wall and Draco was holding her in place by his grip on her hips, his mouth moving across her jaw and down her neck.

Harry let out a quiet whine, he could see only Draco's back and it was off putting, he wanted to watch it all. He knew he was about to get yelled at from the way Draco jerked his head back, "Potter," he started, "use your big boy words."

"S-sorry," Harry whispered and started to shift, his shoes sounding against the floor as he did.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, he was smiling, his eyes boring in Hermione's who were full of curiosity though she remained quiet because she knew this wasn't for her. It was for Harry. Everything Draco was doing was for Harry, she realized and she was okay with that. "If I turn around and you're not in the exact same spot I left you in Potter, you're going to wish you had been."

Harry froze and quickly sat back without a single word. His eyes forward, his hands gripping his knees in tight fist and his feet firmly to the ground.

"Such a good boy," Draco called without looking at him. Hermione blinked at the word choice her eyes growing wide but instead of talking Draco kissed her again, she was pulled right back into his kiss, into his touch. And she knew as his hands danced over her skin it was a show for Harry, she was on show for Harry Potter and she didn't think she had ever been more turned on in her life.

But all too soon it was over, Draco nipped her bottom lip softly and took her hand, "c'mon," he said softly leading her towards Harry slowly who was in the same exact spot the whole time. "Potter," Draco reached out stroking his hair, "do you want to tell Hermione how you've been getting ready for her?"

Harry glanced at her and away with flushed cheeks, his whole body growing rigid. Draco had been too soon, the switch hadn't flipped completely, Harry was still too nervous. Draco was going to have to coax it from him, he dropped Hermione's hand and looked at Harry seriously, "are you trying to be big boy because we have company, Potter?" he asked his boyfriend softly, his voice that authoritative one Hermione heard before he kissed her and she watched curiously as Harry dropped his eyes, nodding his head, "why, baby, you don't wanna show her how good you are for me?"

"D-Draco," Harry whispered his eyes still down.

"What was that?" He asked and snapped his fingers, Harry looked up instantly.

"Draco," Harry repeated the word he said and watched the blonde let out a quiet 'tsk', "don't make me."

"Would I ever make you do anything?" Draco asked, and Hermione could hear the warning in it before she watched Harry shake his head 'no' quickly. "I think instead you can sit here, by yourself, all night." Hermione blinked in shock about to protest but Draco gave her a serious look that made her swallow her words. "What do you say to that, babyboy?" Draco asked, "if you can't be respectful enough and tell our guest how good you were for her all week, and how you prepared for her, I think I'll just keep her to myself."

Harry swallowed slowly, and he relaxed slightly before turning two big, green eyes up to Draco who let out a quiet sigh. Hermione knew whatever it was he was trying to accomplish had been done and she had a feeling she was about to find out.

Harry seemed a little different. He was the same, except the way he was looking at Draco and was that a shy giggle escaping his lips? "Daddy had me hold off on any type of uh..." he glanced at Draco, who nodded, "s-sex stuff since Tuesday. So I could make you happy, Miss Hermione."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, a bit shocked Harry choose that as the name for her but never-the-less it was picked. Hermione stared at Harry in shock and then looked at Draco who glanced at her with a smile, "surprise."

"Are you...?"

"So, gonna stay and play with us?" Draco asked curiously, " _Miss_ Hermione?"

"I..." She looked down at her dear, sweet, best friend and his Daddy before taking a slow step back, her eyes wide, "Harry?" Draco wasn't sure where this would end, and now he felt he should have told her, Harry finally looked at her and when their eyes met she realized it was still her Harry, it was still Harry Potter but he looked so young. He looked so relaxed and sweet and then he smiled such a boyish smile her heart almost melted, "three days, huh?"

Draco almost collapsed at the question, his rigid body let out a weary sigh that didn't collect any attention from either of them. Harry was nodding, "Daddy wanted me to be ready."

"Well," she chuckled and pushed a hand through her wavy hair, "I'd say you should be."

"And no disappointing you, or embarrassing Daddy." Harry was saying, and started to shift in his seat by kicking his legs out to take his shoes off. Draco watched quietly, curiously, having taken a step back to see how this would play out.

"I don't imagine you can do that, hm?" She asked watching Harry take his shoes off before he stood up and even though he was taller than Hermione he didn't look it at all. She reached out cupping his cheek and pushed her fingers through his messy hair, Harry nuzzled her hand.

"You're too nice, Miss Hermione," Harry started, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the praises.

"Harry," Draco corrected him from where he stood with his arms against his chest.

"S-sorry!" Harry said suddenly, "you're perfectly nice."

"It's okay," Hermione shook her head, still growing used to the feeling in the room and ignoring Draco's 'tsk' but Harry didn't. He bowed his head slowly. "Uh...?" She glanced around Harry to Draco in question, this was out of her territory after all.

"Harry isn't allowed to tell us _how_ we are, we say what we mean and how we mean it. Plain and simple, he doesn't get to decide if it is too much or not enough - anything."

"Oh," Hermione nodded, learning quickly.

"If it was me," Draco added, "he'd be getting a swat. But, seeing as this is new for all of us we'll put punishment on hold for a bit."

"Thank you," Harry answered and raised his head back up, smile in place. "Sit, sit, Miss Hermione." He added excitedly, after a second and she did just that before he dropped to his knees before her, "I can take your shoes."

Hermione cleared her throat softly, and Harry moved through the routine quickly. He took her heels off and sat them below the coffee table before turning and getting her the wine glass and offering it to her as well. _Oh_ , she thought with a small smile, _that was why he rushed to the kitchen to get these. Routine._

And once she had the wine glass in hand Harry pulled her feet into his lap and started giving her a foot massage, she let out a quiet 'eep' and jerked away in shock, her foot tingling with a tickle. Harry froze in shock, his eyes growing wide and his face shading instantly.

In the back of his mind all he could think was, _oh Merlin, here it is. She's going to hate us._

Draco sucked in a deep breath, starting towards his fragile Harry who was backing away, _we just got him comfortable, fuuuuck._

Hermione felt bad, she watched Harry recoil and then him turning to Draco who had his arms around the other almost instantly. She watched in shock at the way they responded to each other, she had noticed it before and just assumed they were close, but now she was realizing they were a unit. The two of them were connected on a level she hadn't been able to understand before.

"Baby," Draco whispered, "shh, it's okay Miss Hermione didn't want that, okay?" He kissed Harry's temple, "she just isn't used to it, I should have told her the routine. Bad Daddy, hm?"

"N-no," Harry shook his head, pressing against the blonde, "never."

"Are you trying to earn extra kisses?"

"D-Daddy!" Harry gasped, "we have a guest."

"A guest that you're going to fuck, hm? Naughty boy."

Harry giggled quietly, and swallowed his previous fear as Draco rubbed his shoulders, "I thought I got to watch Daddy?"

"Do you want to know something?" Draco started, "I think Miss Hermione would much rather have you then me, baby, she _likes_ you."

"I..." Harry glanced at her shyly, "what if I do bad?"

"I bet you're going to show me how good you can do, because I won't take my eyes off of you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Draco winked, "should I give you two some alone time?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Tell me the rules, just so I know you know them Harry."

"I listen, no touching, no cussing and no yelling."

"Good boy," Draco stood now, and glanced at Hermione, "I'll assume you want to be touched?"

"We can play by your rules," she shrugged, smiling at the man who chuckled.

"Hermione Jean Granger, who knew."

She laughed quietly and leaned forward setting her glass down, "sorry I upset you Harry."

"It's my fault," he said hurriedly, "I should have asked, would you like me to show you to the room?"

"Yes, I would." She took his offered hand and the two intertwined their fingers, her following him through their house and into the bedroom, a large four poster bed was in the middle of the room and she glanced around the room seeing it was a normal bedroom, once inside he dropped her hand and looked at her properly.

"I can undress you, if you'd like, Miss Hermione?"

"Do you undress... Dra- Daddy?"

"He lets me," Harry answered, his face bright with his flush and excitement.

Hermione turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, feeling him undo her zipper and without touching her skin he helped her out of it before she turned around and faced him she was almost naked except the black, lace thong she was wearing. Harry smiled and held his arms up, Hermione glanced back at Draco who was no sitting in the chair that was across the bed.

"You have to undress him."

Hermione smiled at Harry and did just that, taking her time to undo the buttons of his shirt before helping him pull it over his head, a quiet gasp on her lips the moment she was confronted with his body, "oh hell, Harry," she whispered, "I didn't realize you were so..."

Harry and her locked eyes, the man blushing bright red and Hermione cleared her throat a little nervous as she fell quiet.

" _That_ was a compliment Potter," Draco hissed and the other looked up quickly.

"Thank you Miss Hermione!" He breathed out quickly, "s-sorry."

"Harry, can I touch you?"

"Yes, of course, you can do whatever you want."

Hermione tilted her head, "how will I know you don't like something?"

"Tell me the word you'd like me to say if I don't."

"Stop?"

"Well..." Harry fidgeted nervously, and then nodded falling quiet again, "yes ma'am."

"Is that a bad word?"

"Nothing you do is bad," he answered quickly and flashed his smile, that boyish smile she hadn't seen on him in years. She felt almost jealous Draco saw it so often.

Hermione eyed him a moment longer then took a step closer channeling her inner confidence before she unfastened his jeans and allowed them to fall down his legs, "careful," she muttered taking his hand and helping him step out. Harry mewed quietly at the words and leaned into her soft touch. He was completely naked now, still hard, obviously turned on from everything and Hermione felt a wave of lust course through her body. "Harry how do you like to do things?"

Harry shook his head a moment, swallowing, "I haven't ever.. you'll be my first Miss Hermione."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," he backed away quickly stumbling over the jeans, "I'm not good enough, am I? I uh.. Daddy is really good. He'll make you happy and I uh.. I won't disappoint you that way. I'm so sorry Miss Hermione."

Draco tensed while watching _his baby_ apologize, watching _his baby_ give his undivided attention to Hermione Granger. It was a strange feeling, it was so erotic seeing Harry completely lose himself the way he was but also Draco was a bit jealous.

Hermione reached out caressing his face, "c'mere," she whispered and Harry took a slow step forward, "I bet you'll be perfect, Harry."

"I.." his face was torn and he shut his eyes instead of letting it show. "What can I do for you Miss Hermione?"

"Lay down on the bed, Harry."

He did, laying down as normal his front to the bed and his back up, legs spread and hips arched up so his ass was in the air. Draco chuckled, cooing slightly, "such a good boy." He praised the other, "but Miss Hermione needs your big boy parts, handsome."

Harry blushed instantly and rolled over giving her a sheepish look, "oh right."

Hermione grinned, and was soon straddling his legs, looking down at Harry. "You okay?"

"Yes," he answered immediately, "a-are you okay?"

"I am," she shifted her hips, before reached down and stroking him softly. Harry let out a rough breath, he couldn't remember the last time he was _just_ stroked. Stroked without Draco buried deep inside, or without something smacking him, or candle wax being dripped down his body. He couldn't remember a time at all.

It was odd, it was different and Harry wasn't sure he liked it. He squirmed slightly and Draco cleared his throat, "if you move again Potter I will come over there personally."

"Sorry Daddy," Harry whispered and didn't dare glance over. He was scared to. He was scared he'd break, he was scared he'd see Draco wasn't happy or enjoying this. Harry admittedly had a different thought of how this would go, but he wanted to make both of them as happy as he could.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Miss Hermione," he answered her the second she asked, and looked down. He tucked his hands behind himself and gripped the bedpost tightly, Hermione was lifted off of him slightly and then she was over him.

"Oh fuck," she gasped as she pushed herself down over him. She had been wet since dinner, since the moment she saw them. Since Harry called her Miss Hermione the first time, since he needed help undressing and told her she was perfect, since she saw him laying on the bed under her. But he was big, and it took a second pushing him inside of her, she lowered herself down on his dick slowly and before she realized what was happening Harry let out a low, quiet moan shuddering into the bed and his hands came down on her thighs and within a second he pushed her all the way down and let out a string of curse words.

"Holyfuckingshitgoddamnit!" He growled out between gritted teeth, his breathing heavy and using his feet pushed his hips off the bed and into her.

Hermione scratched at his chest, her nails digging into his flesh before she rocked her hips. The two were pelvis to pelvis and Harry's hands were gripping her thighs so hard she knew there would be a bruise there now but she didn't care. It felt amazing.

It was the best feeling in the world, Harry still hadn't gathered himself as her warm, wet, pussy gloved his cock he was close. Three days of teasing pent up energy leading to his first time after a night of more teasing? He was losing his mind.

"Oh fuck," he gasped loudly, "Hermione!" His voice was loud, loud and yelling and he didn't even try to stop himself. "I'm going to cum!" He yelped, and had the two of them flipped over, his body holding hers tightly to his own.

Hermione was on her back with her legs wrapped around his hips as Harry pounded her into the bed, she shivered as another curse word left his lips, his hands gripping her body and she realized as she tried to gain control with the word, "stop!" Harry was breaking every single rule. He wasn't listening, he was touching, he was cursing, and most certainly was yelling. And part of her was honestly a little excited to see the outcome of this because with just a fleeting glance at the chair Draco was in she found it empty, he was up. He was somewhere and she knew something was going to happen.

She tightened around him, her orgasm coming hard and quick as his lips covered her neck with a suck his teeth flashed against her skin and his hips stuttered forward as he thrust into her his own orgasm took him someplace else. He went slack, and pressed his body against hers before their lips closed over each other in a long, passionate kiss.

And then it was if she was on fire, Harry's eyes opened in shock and his hands flew from her body. Hell he practically flew from her body, he pulled away and shot across the bed with two wide eyes his lips trembling and he looked ever the little boy she had never seen before, "I'm in trouble." His voice was quiet, barely audible as he stared at her and she couldn't help but notice he didn't even look around he just sat there with two wide eyes.

"H-Harry?" She blinked in shock, her body was still singing from his rough touches and as she looked down her body while setting up she saw all the bruises he had left on her in their rather short moment the man had taken over everything and left her sore, used and laying on the bed like she was nothing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes light and soft and worried as he watched her. She shifted still not sure where Draco was and did a quick scan of the bedroom taking her time and not seeing him anywhere.

She moved across the bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him against her chest, "what happened?" She asked against his ear.

"I'm nervous," he whispered, "I thought you were going to hate us, or judge us..?"

"I," she flushed and glanced away, "I liked it," she admitted, "it was kinda erotic, I don't know I didn't feel bad at all about it."

Harry let out a quiet chuckle, "did you, really?"

"Yeah, up until you uh... I don't know, what happened?"

"Nerves." He answered with a heavy sigh, "Draco is pissed."

"Where is he?"

"He left the moment I said a cuss word."

"How do you know?" She blinked, stroking his hair and watching him closely.

"I saw him," he shrugged looking back at her, "I always watch him. I'm supposed to, I'm _his_."

"I think I messed up our fun time."

"No," Harry shook his head and nuzzled against her chest, "that would be me, Hermione, I messed it up. Though you really should have asked him to fuck you and not me, I told you I'd disappoint you."

"Disappoint?" She scoffed and kissed his forehead, "that was the best feeling in the world."

Harry closed his eyes, "this crosses a line, Hermione, you realize this right?"

"Harry I'm in love with you," she shook her head, "every thing about you, I have been for years... How could I not take the chance to cross that line when it was given?"

"You love me?" He breathed out in shock, pulling back instantly.

Hermione nodded, "more than anything, and I love everything there is to love about you. Rather it is the you, you show the world or the real you that is curled up in my arms right now."

"Uhm..." Harry eyed her body then looked away, "well..."

"I know," she moved quickly towards him, "I'm not Draco, I'm not trying to be just please don't shut me out. I can learn how to be part of this, we can all learn together. I- what if I uhm, I don't know how I can show you how much none of this is weird to me, how much I adore you Harry?"

Draco had been standing at the door listening to the two of them, his jealously subsiding as he listened. _Hermione doesn't want to take Harry... she wants to be part of this?_ He cocked his head to the side a moment in thought, _how does she plan on that? Like the three of us, together.. a polyamorous relationship?_ Draco didn't hate the idea, at all, he was keen to it even but he wasn't sure how Harry would take this and from the sound of it it seemed he was at odds with the thought.

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you, you may say you like this... thought of what he have but the moment Draco comes through those doors I am going to be in trouble and what if you hate what that is like?" He asked quietly, "it isn't the question of rather I love you, of course I do, I adore you as much as I adore Draco... and I have faith the three of us could work something out we are comfortable with but I am able to be myself with Draco, and I haven't had that before."

"You can be yourself with me," she answered and reached out stroking his hair, "all of yourself with me, we have proved that? I didn't run for the hills when you called me Miss Hermione, did I?" Harry glanced down at the bed, "I liked it, I want to see more of this."

 _Let's see,_ Draco thought and pushed the door open stepping in.

Harry fell silent immediately, his eyes dropped and he hung his head, Hermione heard him sigh quietly and felt his body relax against hers.

Draco stepped over beside the two and held his hand out, "Miss Hermione," he asked for her hand, "c'mere beautiful."

She took his hand and was helped from the bed, leaving Harry alone in his pose, "thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, "Harry and I were talking, actually."

"I heard," he answered and held out a robe for her, "you want to see more of this, hm?"

"I would like to," she answered quietly, slipping into the dark silk robe, "if that is okay with you both?"

"I think Potter has lost all of his right to a voice on any matter for a second," Draco answered his eyes on hers, "I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things, showing you a few things..." He started, "its far more than just, all of that, if you'd like to join us?"

"Oh?" She leaned against the bedpost and glanced down at Harry, who was still and quiet, "what do you mean more?"

"This is a lifestyle, Hermione, for us. This is who we are 8/10 times we walk through our front door." Draco explained, his hand holding hers as he pulled the chair closer and sat her down on it, "this isn't just us in a bedroom flashing around a word or two, this is _us._ This is what makes us happy."

"Okay," she nodded focusing on Draco, "and this makes you _both_ happy?"

"Harry starts it every time," Draco explained, "he slips into his little safe place and becomes the little, he sets all the boundaries for us and that is who we are, I would never do anything that he didn't like." He was moving now back to the side of the bed, "Potter," he spoke to the man before him, "look at me." Harry glanced up instantly, his eyes wide and focused on Draco, "tell Miss Hermione what it's like for you."

"It's safe," he answered, "Daddy takes care of me, he coddles me and keeps me safe from all the stresses around us. He loves me and lets me be myself."

"I'm such a good Daddy, aren't I?"

"He's the best," Harry stretched his neck as if he was going to move towards him but Draco's glare held him in place.

"Tell Miss Hermione how this works."

Harry drug his eyes back to Hermione, "we have rules, activities and outings planned for when we want to play," he said slowly, "I like playing more than Daddy," he whispered and that boyish smile flashed across his face.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "you do?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "I almost immediately let go the moment I see him."

Draco and her shared a look, a look that seemed to say, 'told you so' from the man.

"Tell me about the activities?"

"I get to color sometimes," Harry answered, "we build a lot of figurines too, and we go to the zoo a lot."

 _The zoo,_ she thought with a quiet gasp, _Harry had a bad experience at the zoo when he was youn-oh.. Oh._

"..and shopping where I get to pick out candy, that's my favorite." He finished his explanation and she knew she missed some of it but it was suddenly become more clear where this came from, then the brunette was flushed a dark red that she could almost feel, "and when I'm really, really good I get to make Daddy happy."

Hermione let the realization wash over her and leaned forward slightly in the chair, her and Draco sharing another look and as if he knew she understood finally he gave her a sad smile, "Potter," Draco said after a moment, "can you tell me the rules?"

Harry swallowed audibly, "w-well... I uh, I-."

Draco reached out and took him by the chin, his fingers biting into the flesh on his cheeks, "use your big boy words."

"Listen, no touching, no cussing, no yelling."

"That wasn't hard was it?"

"No Daddy!"

Draco breathed out slowly and dropped his hand, "he set the rules himself," he explained to Hermione, "all four of them, Harry wanted them himself." He stood back and looked at Harry with two hard, gray eyes, "take my belt off." Harry reached out slowly and did just that, moving slowly to unfasten it before pulling it out of the loops his knuckles brushing over Draco's length that was tucked into his slacks with a small giggle.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Draco glared down at him, Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling again and avoided Draco's eyes. He needed this, it had been such a long week. He wanted this all night. Maybe of part of him abused the Hermione situation to end up here. _Maybe._ "And since he set the rules himself I find it so difficult to believe he managed to break all of them in under five minutes."

Harry held the belt out for Draco with a bowed head, "how long has it been Harry since you broke a rule?"

"48 days."

"48 days," Draco whispered the words, "and here I was giving you a treat, such a beautiful woman for you and you broke them all. That's not a very good way to say thank you, was it?"

"No Daddy."

"Mm," Draco hummed, "get down on your knees, face the bed and put your palms on the mattress." Draco watched him do just that, he dropped down and gripped the mattress so his back and butt were arched out for the other. "Harry, how many cuss words did you say?"

"I... I don't know?"

"You don't?" Draco 'tsked', "I think you should know, you're the one that said them."

"Too many... I, uh, didn't..."

"That's right, too many and you couldn't count." Draco shook his head to himself, Hermione was watching this quietly. Taking mental notes and rather Harry said this was all for him she could see first hand how much Draco enjoyed giving this to him. "Surely you could tell me how many times you touched Miss Hermione couldn't you?"

"N-no..."

Draco swatted him with the belt sending the man lurching forward, "you mean to tell me you don't know how much you touched our guest?" He hissed, "how dare you insult her!" He snapped and Harry hung his head, letting out a quiet sigh. "I'm tired of listening to you."

Harry whined and earned himself another hard smack from the belt, his fingers knotted into the bedding, "D-daddy!"

"Open your mouth." Harry looked up in question, his mouth tightly shut, "if I have to open your mouth for you, Harry James Potter, I'm going to make you cry." Harry stared at him reading his anger and his mouth fell open about to say something but before he could Draco shook his head, "shut up." With Harry kneeling on the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth open as instructed Draco was sure there wasn't anything sexier than the man before him.

His belt came down hard and fast against Harry's ass, who gripped the bed and kept his mouth open a soundless cry breathing out, then another followed, "that's four for each broken rule," Draco explained, his eyes drug up to Hermione who was sitting still and quiet watching, "c'mon," he added to her holding the belt out.

"Are you sure?"

"It's you he broke the rules for, I'm sure." Draco shrugged and she stood up, taking the belt from him.

From behind she could see the imprints from the belt on Harry's ass, her eyes scanned over the welts and she bent to reach out to touch them until Draco grabbed her wrist and shook his head quietly leaning towards her, "he's in a different state right now." He explained in a quiet voice so Harry couldn't hear, "you wanted to see this."

Hermione looked at the belt then Harry and as if he were a small child she brought the belt down over his ass, realizing it was the sound that was scarier then the hit and Harry's fingers gripped the bed with a flinch before letting out a breathy sigh and relaxing again. Hermione watched in fascination doing it again, the man groaned loudly, "fuck." He breathed almost silently but not quite.

Draco blinked at the man in shock and stepped forward straddling him over his back before taking a grip of his hair and making him look up at him, "Potter." He growled, "look at me." Harry turned his eyes to him, they were cloudy and distant, and Draco narrowed his own, "what?"

"I messed up."

"You did." Draco answered, he knew what Harry _wanted._ A few more swats, kisses and cuddles and a hard fuck, it was how he would know Draco wasn't upset but Draco knew that wasn't what he would be getting, "so be a good boy and stop cussing."

Harry blinked a few times, clearing his eyes, "yes Daddy," he whispered as tears prang to his eyes.

Draco eyed the tears a moment before stepping back and letting his hair fall, "two more, Miss Hermione."

She gripped the belt tightly and did just that one more and Harry was hunched forward his tears coursing through his body, his mouth open as he dryly sobbed and another and he was leaning heavily against the mattress.

"Go to bed," Draco said without a second thought, and held Hermione back as she reached for the other. The other who was climbing to his feet and shuffling away.

"He has his own room?"

"When he's bad, he has his own space to get away in. Tonight he needs it."

"It's my fault," she breathed out eyeing Draco as she sat herself where Harry had been, "I made him nervous."

"You did, but he acted like that on his own. He knew what he was doing."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in question, "what?"

"You told him to stop, Hermione, and he didn't. He didn't listen at all, Harry was pushing the boundaries."

"Is that why you're so upset?"

"Yes, he knows better than that," Draco shook his head, "I'm sure he was nervous and yes it was his first time to ever feel anything like that - but he blatantly _ignored_ you and disrespected you." Draco unbuttoned his shirt, starting to change and once it was off he turned around and showed her his chest, "this is why he doesn't like to touch me, he gave me these."

"In here?!"

"No, 6th Year. We had a fight and he hit me with a dark curse," Draco explained, "the first time he saw me he said he would never touch me again."

"Even out of love?"

"Even out of love. He only does the few nights we don't play," Draco added, "but I can tell he isn't there, in his mind, what just happened is safe to him the other stuff, the every day stuff... isn't."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, he probably feels embarrassed... and lonely, but he'll be alright."

"Draco I... you heard everything we talked about didn't you?"

"Yes, I was listening."

"Well...?"

"I don't care," he answered honestly and turned around after pulling on a pair of sleeping pants, "you haven't run away yet."

"I liked it," she admitted with a blush.

"I saw that," Draco chuckled, "he is something else, hm? It's easy to get lost in him."

"It's nice," she whispered, "it's really nice."

"I didn't realized you loved him," Draco added before leaning down and pulling her against his chest.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in a hug before he shifted over her and laid down on the bed and she laid over him, "of course I do. I've never been enough because I didn't know how to be but... now I can."

"Are you trying steal my boyfriend away from me, _Miss_ Hermione?"

"No," she laughed, "I could never do that to him, I love you just the same Draco Malfoy."

"Do you?"

Hermione smiled softly and leaned up kissing him, "I do."

"Does _this_ make you feel odd?"

"No, but I am worried about Harry," she admitted as Draco held her close.

"Well, if you stay you'll get used to it. And, he'll be in bright and early in the morning with breakfast. He always is."

"On Saturdays?"

"No, after sleeping in his bedroom."

Hermione hummed softly, "do I call you Daddy?"

"No," Draco laughed, "you can stick with Draco."

"You don't have to call me Miss Hermione, y'know. Especially when he isn't around."

"It's fun to watch you squirm."

"Oh..." she laughed softly, "sure, _Drake_."

"Point taken, _Hermione_."

* * *

Bright and early for Draco wasn't nearly as bright and early as he thought, mostly because he woke up by himself around 8 in the morning. The bed was empty next to him and the door was cracked open slightly. He got up and pulled it open hearing nothing through out the house, then he checked the room seeing the clothing was picked up.

He sighed quietly, _she must have left._ Which he soon found out wasn't true as he checked on Harry who was tucked into bed _with_ Hermione. She was holding him tightly, her head pressed to his shoulder and the two were fast asleep, Draco blinked as he looked at this - Harry hadn't ever asked Draco for things like that so Draco hadn't done it. He wasn't sure he was supposed to but now as he watched Hermione wrapped around Harry he felt he had messed up over the years.

He should have done stuff like that? Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he had been bad... maybe he should have treated situations different, or maybe he should have handled Harry's interest differently?

Hermione looked up suddenly, her eyes on Draco and she edged closer to Harry patting the bed behind her, "c'mere?" She whispered, watching the blonde in the doorway shake his head.

"All you, Hermione," he forced his smile and shut the door behind him. Maybe he had been wrong; he couldn't handle the thought of it, of sharing Harry. Granted he knew it was different, a completely different style between him and Hermione he was still a little concerned. What if Harry wanted that more than he wanted Draco, what if Harry wanted both of them... differently?

It was going to have to be something the three talked about, because even if the three came to a conclusion it was still the Hermione and himself involved in something, someone. And that someone was Harry Potter.

Draco loved Hermione, but he loved Harry more. Just as he knew Hermione did. That was his babyboy, that was his baby... obviously just from yesterday seeing them together, it was different. But Draco's biggest fear was if Harry would want him just as much as he wanted what he had with Hermione.

How could Draco be sure?

 _Should I change the way we are...? Should I be softer, he seems to be really responding to that.._ But as he thought that he knew it was wrong, _he wants both of us, as we are._

He went through the rest of the morning quietly, growing bored as he sat the Prophet down on the counter. It was strange not having Harry with him, it was lonely. He liked the amount of time they spent together, he liked that a lot. It had been hours since he woke and was quickly approaching afternoon when he decided that was enough sleep for the two but as he started down the hallway he heard a door opening followed by both of their laughter.

Draco teetered back to the bar and retook his seat, staring at the Prophet as the two came into the hallway. Both dressed, showered and awake, "hey baby," Harry greeted Draco and quickly slid over to him with a wide smile and a kiss on his cheek, forcing himself under his arm and smiling, "how'd you sleep?"

"Mm, okay," Draco answered and looked at him curiously, "how did you sleep?"

"Good," Harry's smile was wide, "I'm hungry, we were going to get lunch would you like to join us?"

"Hm," Draco glanced over to Hermione who had gave them space and was stepping outside, "Harry, about last night...?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what you and Hermione were talking about. The three of us... together?"

Harry quirked a brow, "should we talk about this with her?"

"No, I want to know what _you_ think? Us, as we are...aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, I love you Draco."

"This morning?"

"I don't know, it was different but it felt right. She just came in, held me, she told me I was okay..."

"I could do that for you Harry, I - you never said anything before?"

"I didn't say anything to her, either, she just did it." Draco nodded, falling silent, "Draco," Harry looked over to see where Hermione was and noticed the door was closed so she couldn't hear, "I don't want that from you, I want _my_ Draco," he whispered.

"She gives you parts I can't?"

"And vice versa."

"We can see how it goes, but Harry... you're my first priority, ever."

"And you're mine, Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned, "not to be selfish, but... good."

Harry laughed softly, "what if she is just a weekend thing?"

"Oh?"

"That's what we were talking about this morning, when we woke. Hermione said you and I were too much of a unit to even try and add another person, she wants to just be a weekend uhm.. playmate, as she put it."

"Well," Draco smiled and leaned forward kissing Harry quickly, "I heard my baby was hungry, let's go."


End file.
